Saiayns Can't Fight The Moonlight
by silverstar9
Summary: Gotta Think Of One


Disclaimer: Please note that I don't own DBZ or any of its characters :sob: wish I did. I also don't own the following songs in this fanfic. Carry On, Call My Name (And I'll Be There) they belong to the creators of Sailor Moon. Also these songs may be in it too Can't Fight The Moonlight, I Don't Like To. They belong to the film Coyote Ugly and the singer Leann Rimes and One Wild Night, its My Life belong to Bon Jovi. Hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. THIS IS NOT A COPY!!  
  
Pairings: Goku/ChiChi Main Pairings: Bulma/Vegeta  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Rated R: for violence and language.  
  
Can't Fight The Moonlight © 23/10/02 Kaylee Smeaton Nickname: Dawn Starmoon  
  
Prologue: Feeling's.  
  
(This ain't a song for the broken-hearted) (No silent prayer for faith-departed)  
  
As Bulma was working on an invention and humming the song she just come up with, The Saiyan No Ougi came strolling into the lab.  
  
(I ain't just gonna be a face in the crowd) (Your gonna hear my voice) (When I shout it out loud) "Woman that damn machine is busted AGAIN!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
'Here we go again' thought Bulma  
  
"Well if you wouldn't keep overloading it wouldn't be BUSTED now would it!!!"  
  
(It's My Life) (It's Now Or Never)  
  
"Well if you, woman would just get the thing right for once." Vegeta said as he scowled down at Bulma.  
  
(I Ain't Gonna Live Forever) (I Just Wanna Live While I'm Alive)  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" She yelled 'Arghh that No Good Son Of A.'she thought angrily  
  
(It's My Life) (My Heart is like an open highway)  
  
"Alright, Mr.Smartass lets see if you can do it" she said her voice filled with sarcasm. "Fine I will and I'll certainly do it better than you woman" he said his voice filled with pride.  
  
(Like Frankie Said I Did It My Way) (I Just Wanna Live While I'm Alive) (It's My Life)  
  
"Hah as if I'll have you know I'm a Science genius a lot better than my father THANK YOU!" She said her voice filled with pride nearly as great as Vegeta's Saiyan Pride and as she spoke she went out to fix the Gravity Machine knowing that Vegeta won this one but she will get her own back like she always did.  
  
(This is for the ones who stood their ground) (Like Tommy and Gina who never backed down) (Tomorrows getting harder make no mistake)  
  
Further away in 459 Mountain Region. Goku , Gohan and Piccolo were training for the Androids who were due to arrive in two years from now.  
  
(Luck aint even lucky) (Gotta make your own breaks) (It's My Life)  
  
"Goku, Gohan dinners ready!!" yelled ChiChi  
  
At the mention of food their eyes lit up and we all know what a Saiyans are like with food don't we?  
  
"Coming!!!" the yelled as they rushed off for the food.  
  
(It's Now Or Never) (I Ain't Gonna Live Forever) (I Just Wanna Live While I'm Alive) (It's My Life)  
  
In the Son household Gohan and Goku were gobbling their food down like they've never been fed before and as always Chichi is amazed at their appetite thought to herself.  
  
'I'll never get used to these Saiyan's appetites' she sighed 'How I'll cope when they go of to fight those dangerous androids is beyond me'  
  
(My Heart Is Like An Open Highway) (Like Frankie Said I Did It My Way) (I Just Wanna Live While I'm Alive) (Co's It's My Life)  
  
"Hey, Chichi you okay?" Goku said with a worried look in his eyes as he thought 'Man, she worries to much she should get some rest' as he still was looking at his wife.  
  
(Never stand tall when they're calling you out) (Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down) (It's My Life) (It's Now Or Never)  
  
"Huh, Oh yes Goku I'm Fine" she said wearily 'How can I not be and I can't believe that the boy could be Bulma and Vegeta's future son well this means we'll have to get them together if they don't show any signs of liking each other'  
  
(I Ain't Gonna Live Forever) (I Just Wanna Live While I'm Alive) (It's My Life) (My Heart Is Like An Open Highway)  
  
Back at Capsule Corporation, Bulma as usual is fixing Vegeta's Gravity Machine. 'Argh I'm gonna get that stupid baka!'  
  
"Man I need to get some, rest soon. I know I'll invite the others for a party get together, for tomorrow and I'll even pop in a couple of my songs I wrote earlier while working on my invention and I'll also invite Vegeta he needs a break from this wretched machine."  
  
(Like Frankie Said I Did It My Way) (I Just Wanna Live While I'm Alive) (Co's It's My Life)  
  
(It's My Life) (And It's Now Or Never)  
  
Little did she know that Vegeta was watching her from behind evidently marveling her beauty as she worked but he wasn't gonna tell her that. 'My Kami she is a shocker she's the only one not scared of me besides Kakkarott' he smiled briefly wondering what it would be like to have a family of his own but he quickly pushed that thought away 'I'm The Prince Of Saiyan's I should not be thinking like this it's a weak emotion' and with that he went out of the room and flew off to sort him self out.  
  
(I Ain't Gonna Live Forever) (I Just Wanna Live While I'm Alive) (It's My Life) (My Heart Is Like An Open Highway) (Like Frankie Said I did It My Way) (I Just Wanna Live While I'm Alive)  
  
(Co's It's My Life!)  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Okay I know it's a short chapter be patient soon I'll put more on it's just that I'm pretty busy with other stuff okay. This is as you should know is my first DBZ Lemon and if you want to know I'm 12 years old and my names Kaylee. Plz review thanx Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


End file.
